Deception
by PaperAngel89
Summary: Madara is trying to find where Konan has hidden the bodies of Nagato and Yahiko. My version of chapter 510. Contains a "Rape" scene.


**TL;DR - my version of chapter 510.**

**Warnings - language, sex scenes**

**Additional Info - characters thoughts are indicated in **_italics_**. I plan to write another chapter after this and a prelude. Sorry about the layout.**

**Deception**

"You should be..."

"Dead?"

Madara was getting impatient. Konan still had not revealed where the bodies were. He had expected the information to come much easier than this; she was stronger than he expected. But she was still no match for him.

"It would be much more beneficial to you if you just told me. We could have avoided all this pointless fighting."

He pressed his body into her weakend one. He could feel she was tiring. _Fucking bitch_, he thought to himself, _I'll break her stupid soul and teach her a lesson._

However, much to his suprise, instead of tensing up like he had expected, Konan responded by grinding that lovely ass of hers against his crotch. She let out a little moan.

"I want you, Madara"

Madara laughed. Even with her betrayal, she was still desperate for him. But he was not going to kiss her better this time.

Konan fell to the ground as Madara hit her. He grabbed her hair and rubbed her face in the ground as he heard her sobbing.

"You think if you play it this way I'll let my guard down? That I'll go easy on your slutty body?"

He pulled her cloak off.

"Stand up"

Konan stood up.

"Take off your clothes"

Madara grinned as she removed the outfit.

"Bra and panties too"

She removed them.

Madara then ran his hands up and down her perfect body, making her shiver. Then suddenly he forced her into an arm lock.

"Look around you Dear. This is what your life has amounted to; failure. No more Nagato to protect your worthless ass, no Naruto to come and save your pathetic self. Infact, there's nobody here at all. Six hundred billion explosive tags? You're trying too hard Honey."

"I will never give into you Madara, because you are the darkness in this world, and without you, flowers will grow and peace will prosper"

Konan was trying very hard not to laugh as she said this. But she had to say the cheesiest thing possible...

Madara threw her onto the ground and punched her.

"I'll ruin you Konan. I'll leave you so humilated that even the afterlife won't be able to cleanse you!"

He forced her into a kiss, ramming his tounge down her throat as he shoved his fingers into her tight pussy.

"You slut, you love this don't you?"

He rubbed at her clit, watching her cheeks flush.

Konan moaned softly as her pussy dripped excitedly. How she hated this, with such a horrible man. _Forgive me Nagato_, she pleaded silently.

Madara smiled and unzipped his pants.

"No, don't! Please Madara don't!"

"Tell me where the bodies are then"

"Never!"

"Fine, have it your way"

He shoved his cock inside her, thrusting hard as he squeezed those big tits tightly, pinching the perfect pink nipples.

Konan sobbed as he fucked her. It hurt, he was tearing inside, smashing against her cevix. Tears ran down her pretty cheeks.

"Take it like the bitch you are"

Madara came inside her, making her scream.

"Now tell me where you've hidden them"

"Fuck off"

Madara roared in anger. _God she was annoying. This was taking longer than he thought_. He started punching her in stomach repeatedly.

"Tell me, tell me you moronic bitch!"

Konan groaned, but tried to crawl away. Madara clasped his hands around her neck and started to strangle her.

"You think you're a flower? Well if I'm the darkness, then I'll make you fucking wilt, alone and afraid"

Konan started to pass out, but just before she did, an image flashed up in her mind; a shrine, flowers, the bodies of Yahiko and Nagato lying there...

Madara dissapeared. _Konan won't live, not in that state._ As the rain fell, it washed over Konan's unconsious body.

Madara was in the shrine. He started laughing.

"Fuck you Konan, I knew you would give it away in the end!"

And as he started to pull out Nagato's eyes, six hundred billion explosive tags went off.

Konan lay on the ground, the pain flowing away as she watched the sun break through the cloud, and smiled; _Who's wilted now Madara?_


End file.
